Meliora
by NovusOrbus
Summary: She's the most beautiful human being I've ever seen. If my life is going to revolve around anything, I'm okay with it being her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I decided to try my hand at writing. Although it might be obvious, I've never written a story in my life, so I'm pretty new to this. Also, my laptop is toast. I can only upload from my iPod so if this goes to pot, thats why. Finally, I really have no life so let me know what you think of this and if you like it you'll probably get pretty regular updates. :)**

_******Meliora**_

"Ari?" I nudge my sisters girlfriend for the eighth time this morning.

"You either wake up now or I'll set Izzy on your ass. I swear, Pierce."

Ari immediately stirs and I cant help but smirk at the so called badass.

"You are _so_ whipped, you ass." I begin to chuckle and just about dodge the pillow flying at my head.

"Nothin' personal, Lopez, but i much prefer waking up to your sister." I hear Ari mumble.

"Yeah well she had to leave early. Something about picking your sister up? Said she'd meet you in school." I say, nudging her again.

Noticing Ari begin to completely awaken, I step out the room and watch some TV for a couple of minutes. When she's dressed, I frown at the seemingly disappointed look on her face as she sits on the armchair opposite.

"I know you said you prefer my sister, but am i really _that _bad to wake up to?" I ask playfully, raising an eyebrow curiously.

Ari smiles slightly and toys with the black hoop through her bottom lip before shaking her head and sighing.

I walk over to her and sit on the arm of her chair. Picking up one of her neatly tied, light brown dreadlocks from behind her, I playfully tickle her tan neck with it. She slaps at my hand, mumbling an annoyed 'piss off' before poking me in the ribs.

"Come on. I thought you'd be happy your sister transferred, you get to see her everyday now." I say as encouragingly as I can, not knowing much about Ari's background.

Ari Pierce has been dating my sister, who is younger than me by ten months, for just over two years now. They got together pretty early on, just after they turned sixteen and are basically the true definition of perfect. They are both extremely good looking, Izzy looking as much like me as possible without it being creepy.

Ari is also Hispanic. She has long, light brown with blue tipped dreadlocks and close to perfect facial features. Shes extremely toned and has piercings near enough everywhere. The most I know about her is that she was adopted by the Pierce's when she was eight years old, giving her a sister of the same age and a four year old brother. I also know that she is crazy about my sister and managed to also worm her way into my own heart. She is as close to perfect as a person can be except she only lets a couple of people know her.

"I'm happy she's transferring. Of course I am. Its just, have you met my sister?" I shake my head no.

"Brittany is perfect without even trying. She has guys and girls falling at her feet and I'm starting to think Isabella is one of them." She admits quietly, causing my eyebrows to furrow.

"Ari.." I trail off, coming up with words. "Izzy loves you, you know she loves you. You're perfect for her, as she is for you." I tell her finally, causing her to sigh.

"Yeah, i guess you might be right." Ari says, rolling her eyes before standing up and heading for the door.

I watch her for a moment before she turns back to look at me.

"Are you freakin' coming or what?" She says, holding open the door and feigning irritation causing me to roll my eyes.

I playfully poke her ribs before running past her toward the car, earning a few grumbled words in response.

* * *

Pulling up outside of school, we both step out of my car when I feel my phone vibrate. Checking, I notice I have a text from my sister.

"Izzy and your sister are waiting by the bleachers." I tell her before we head toward the field in silence.

As the bleachers become visible, I make out two figures resting there. The first I notice from the long, wavy brown hair and look of adoration on Ari's face, is my sister.

As I turn my attention to the second body, my eyes immediately widen at the sight of the most beautiful human being I have ever seen in my life.

My eyes hungrily take in the sight of the girl. Her wavy blonde hair is pulled over one shoulder, trailing over an open, oversized grey hoody that hangs over her short jean shorts. My gaze travels down to toned legs before I'm nudged out of my perving by Ari, "Stop drooling." She mutters as we get closer to the girls.

I notice Ari walk slightly ahead as my sister spots her. I cant help but smile as I watch Ari wrap her arms around Izzy before they share a few cute kisses before turning back toward us.

My sister is settled into Ari's side when she smiles at me before indicating to the blonde beauty and winking, causing me to blush slightly and roll my eyes.

"Santana, I'd like you to meet Brittany." She introduces before walking toward the blonde and throwing an arm around her.

"Britt, this is Isabella's sister." She says, gently nudging her sister forward.

The blonde smiles shyly at me before doing a cute little wave.

"Hi. Its really great to meet you." She says, before looking down at the ground.

I cant help but smile at the cuteness of this girl in front of me.

"You too." I say finally, noticing the knowing glances Ari and my sister seem to be giving each other.

"Santana, you think you can show Britt to Figgins' office?" Izzy asks me, causing my eyes to widen slightly.

"You aren't coming?" I ask her before I notice the way her eyes are fixed on Ari's, who is staring right back at her. I roll my eyes before I even hear her response.

"We've got to go do something." She mumbles vaguely, still eye fucking her girlfriend.

I scoff at the sight.

"If by doing _something_ you mean _each other_, do it somewhere I don't have to see or hear you both, because I've had about enough. The walls are thin, horn dogs." I say to my sister, inwardly smirking at the blush she's sporting, unlike her girlfriend who doesn't seem to even give a fuck.

In fact, Ari is literally bouncing on her feet impatiently and I cant help but chuckle when her sister playfully smacks her across the head, muttering a quiet 'how rude', causing Ari to roll her eyes and trudge over to her girlfriend.

"Look, will you show her or not?" Izzy asks irritatedly, causing my eyebrows to raise challengingly at her. As I step toward her, I feel a slight pressure on my shoulder before realising its Brittany's hand. I manage to suppress an involuntary shiver as I turn to her.

She looks at me with a small smirk before stepping back.

"You don't have to show me. I can find my way if you have somewhere to be.." She trails off before I notice her scanning my body, causing me to blush slightly.

"I'm heading that way, i can show you" I tell her finally, casting a final look at the other two girls who are now making out.

I roll my eyes before indicating with my head for the blonde to follow me.

As we make our way across the field, I begin to feel slightly awkward at the silence before Brittany speaks.

"Im sorry if what you said back there is true.." She trails off, causing my eyebrows to furrow in confusion.

"About Ari, i mean. You don't have to always have them at your place, you can send them out." She says quietly.

I shake my head at her before smiling slightly.

"They're really not that bad. I mean, they respect my space and i respect theirs. Anyway, I'm kinda used to them after two years. Ari is always welcome for as long as she makes my sister happy." I say with a smile, thinking of the couple.

The blonde smiles cutely at me, causing my heart to flutter.

"Thank you," she starts, I smile before nodding. "I'm sure you know she doesn't have the best relationship with our dad. Knowing she has somewhere to stay means a lot so really, thank you, Santana." Brittany says, smiling gratefully.

Before I can respond, I notice we're standing outside Figgins' office.

"This is it.." I trail off, noticing how tight her tank top is. "Do you want me to wait for you?" I ask, not even trying to hide the fact I'm talking to her tits.

She clears her throat, causing me to look up. I notice a smirk on her face that matches my own.

"Sure. If I'm not out in ten minutes then you can just leave." She says with a smile.

My eyes immediately widen when she leans forward and places a soft peck on my cheek, that I can now feel is flaring up and being all tingly and shit.

I nod dumbly at her before she disappears behind the door.

My hand automatically reaches up to the spot her lips actually _touched _and I feel myself blushing again before I start grinning like an idiot.

Realising how much of a spastic I probably look, I immediately attempt a straight face.

It lasts about three seconds before my grin is back.

_Get it together, Lopez._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews from last chapter, it means a lot! And to 'Anon': She's just waking her up haha don't worry. I give you chapter 2. **

_**Chapter 2**_

Before I head to lunch, I stuff my books into my locker and get my needed ones out. I slam my locker shut and cant stop the squeak of surprise at seeing Noah Puckerman leaning against my neighbouring locker, smirking like he knows shit.

"Miss me, Lopez?" he says, leaning closer.

"Not at all. Now if you could kindly fuck off, I'd be by all means appreciative. " I snap, trying to move passed him.

"Not so fast. You going to see that pretty little sister of yours? Tell her my offer still stands. If shes anything like you she won't need much alcohol in her to be convinced." He says smugly, pressing up against me. I stiffen in my place as my breath hitches.

"You know, Noah.." I breathe a sigh of relief at the sound of Ari behind me. I immediately step back as she comes between us glaring at him. "You claim to be some sort of ladies man yet every time I see you, you're practically forcing yourself onto anything with a pair of tits." She says, causing him to step closer to her before muttering angrily.

"You don't know who you're dealing with, Pierce."

Ari shrugs at him before shaking her head slightly.

"Neither do you." She says, causing Puckerman to scoff and begin walking away.

Ari turns around and indicates for me to follow her down the hallway.

"You doing anything later?" She asks, scanning the crowd.

"No," I say, shaking my head. "Why?"

"Well, we were all gonna watch a few movies later. Wanted to know if you were joining us?" Ari asks as we pass by Puckerman, throwing an arm around my shoulder and glaring at him, Ari leads us toward the far end of the field where I notice our respective siblings.

Laying my arm around her waist, I shrug as much as I can before nodding.

"Sure. It's just us, right?" I ask, waving when my sister spots us.

Ari nods before pecking my temple and removing her arm from me, just in time for Izzy to tackle her.

Smiling at the scene, I head over to the small bench Brittany is seated on and sit opposite her.

"Hey." I say, causing her to look up and kill me with the perfection that is her face.

She smiles widely at me, eyes searching my face.

"Hi," she starts, checking behind her before continuing. "You're joining us after school, right?" She asks somewhat shyly.

I stare at her for a few seconds before getting distracted by her tongue poking out from between her lips.

"Yeah.." I mumble, still staring at her lips that are now turned up into a small smirk.

I feel the bench wobble beneath me and look to see Ari and my sister joining us. As soon as they're seated they start making out again.

"Oh my god.." I mumble before standing up and moving to the other side of the bench, sitting down next to Brittany, close enough for me to feel the heat radiating from her skin onto mine.

The blonde begins to giggle at them as I stare at the couple disbelievingly.

"During lunch, though? You guys are together every night. Can you like, stop?" I snap irately, causing the two to break apart and look at me questioningly.

"What the fuck is up with you?" Izzy snaps back before raising her eyebrows expectingly.

I roll my eyes at her before folding my arms defensively. I can't help but feel annoyed at her for having spoken to Puckerman about some sort of 'offer'.

"Nothing is wrong with me. Maybe I'm sick of not only _hearing _you two go at it, but now i have to put up with it while i'm trying to fucking eat. Excuse me for having any sort of problem here." I say with a scoff, earning an eye roll from Izzy.

"What do you mean _now_ you have to put up with it? You _always_ see us together, Santana." Izzy snaps at me, standing up from her seat.

"Do you have a problem with me being happy? Because I have someone and you don't? Is that it?" She yells, causing me to wince slightly.

Before I can respond, I feel a hand softly stroking my back. Casting a glance at the blonde beside me, I give her a grateful smile.

"Are you both done?" Ari questions somewhat angrily with raised eyebrows, making my sister plop back down in her seat, huffing.

Nervously looking down, I shrug.

"Sorry." I mumble.

"Actually," Ari starts, standing up and looking at me expectantly. "Can I talk to you for a second, Santana?"

I raise my eyebrows at her before looking at my sister who just scowls back at me.

Standing up, I follow Ari over to a nearby tree and place myself next to her where she sits on the grass.

After a few moments of silence, Ari speaks.

"I heard what Noah said to you earlier.." She trails off, meeting my eyes. I nod, waiting for her to continue. "Karofsky's party, last weekend." She says, shrugging slightly. "He kept giving Izzy drinks, all night. She told me he told her that if she wanted some real fun then she knows where to find him." Ari says with a sigh, looking at something over my shoulder.

I follow her line of sight to be met with my sister staring back at her intently. _Its sickening how in love they are. _

"He keeps bugging her and it's getting unsettling. I know he's bugging you, too." She says with a shrug before shaking her head and looking back at me.

"No matter what he says to you, please promise me and yourself that you wont bow down to him, Santana."

I nod at her with furrowed eyebrows before she starts speaking again, gaze once again fixed behind me.

She smiles softly before speaking again.

"If you want to bow down to anybody, let it be her." She says, nodding to what I know is probably Brittany, causing me to blush slightly.

"You've spent all morning eye fucking anyway, so I say it's only a matter of time." She says with a wink before standing up and offering me her hand.

Letting her pull me up, I dust off my ass just as the bell rings. Heading over to a certain blue eyed beauty, I smile at her before picking up my bag.

"Want me to show you to class?" I ask, earning a cute smile in return.

"Sure." She says before saying bye to her sister.

As we walk back across the field, Ari's words run through my head. '_If you want to bow down to anybody, let it be her_. I smile at the thought. Sure, I met her only a couple of hours ago. There's definitely something about her, though. Glancing to my side, I take in the natural beauty of her. She truly is beautiful and she's so damn cute.

Smiling softly, I gently nudge her with my shoulder, gaining her attention.

"You don't plan on ditching me at any point tonight, right?" I question, earning a cute little smirk.

She looks me up and down before shaking her head.

"Absolutely not." She says in a playful tone, causing me to smile widely at her as we reach her class.

"Thanks for walking me here." She says stepping forward and placing a hand on my forearm. I smile at the touch before nodding.

Luckily, I'm slightly more prepared for when she leans forward for the second time today and places a soft kiss to my cheek.

I feel heat rising in my face as she turns into her classroom.

Once again, my hand involuntary reaches up to where her lips were before I begin to smile like a fool.

Turning to the opposite direction, I practically dance all the way to my Art class.

_Tonight should be good._ I think with a smirk.

**A/N 2: I know these chapters are pretty short, I promise they'll get longer. Next chapter will be real Brittana action. Not that kind ;) but please bare with me and let me know what you think of this chapter :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So as you can probably tell, I'm fairly impatient when it comes to these two. Wanted to get this up before I go to sleep. So, Let me know what you think. :-)**

_**Chapter 3.**_

"Santana! Hurry the fuck up. I gotta pee!" I roll my eyes as Ari continues banging on _my_ bathroom door.

Pulling open the door, I chuckle at the action of her almost falling into me.

She quickly pulls me forward before proceeding to push me out the bathroom and slamming the door closed. I bang on the door disbelievingly before heading to my room and changing.

I remove my clothes until I'm standing in my underwear. Looking through my closet, I pull out an oversized batman shirt and throw it on. Deciding I'd be comfortable enough only wearing my shirt and panties, I head back into the living room where Izzy is placing blankets onto both sofa's.

Knowing Ari probably already baggsied the larger one, I plop down on the smaller sofa-bed and settle back under the blankets.

"Don't you think you're a little.. Oh, I don't know, _naked_ for a movie night?" Izzy asks me questioningly, just as theres a knock on the door. I roll my eyes at her as she walks to answer it, passing Ari on the way and smiling sickeningly.

"I love how you invited me to a movie night in my own apartment, by the way." I say, glaring at her playfully, causing her to chuckle before smiling at something over my shoulder.

Turning my head, I take in the sight of Brittany walking through the door, dressed in shorts and the same hoody as before.

My eyes automatically lap up her legs and the way her muscles move every time she takes a step.

"Moron." Ari coughs lamely, making me quickly snap my gaze away from the blonde beauty.

As I stand up to get my phone from the table, I hear Izzy talking to Brittany.

"You can share with Santana. I'm sure she won't mind." I turn my attention to the girls behind me, watching as Izzy heads to the kitchen and blushing furiously when I notice Brittany's eyes fixed on my legs. I then realise I'm basically dressed in nothing but a dorky shirt and scamper back under the blanket.

I hear her giggle before she begins walking over to me. Kicking off her Uggs, she crawls under the blanket beside me before turning toward me and smirking while the lights go off as our respective siblings settle on the other sofa.

I feel her lean back on the pillows, only now realising how small this sofa bed actually is. All it takes is a slight touch from her naked leg on my own before I'm practically sweating.

About half an hour into the movie, I feel her shuffle beside me and just about muffle a squeak as I feel her exhale close to my ear.

"You are so damn fine." She whispers and I can hear the smirk in her voice. I smirk back as I turn my head on the pillow to face her, enough so I can feel her hot breath on my lips.

"Yeah?" I whisper against her mouth before looking down to where her tongue is poking between perfect pink lips.

I almost whimper when I feel her fingertips softly tickling my thigh, causing goosebumps to form.

"Yeah." She whispers back with a nod, looking down at my lips and continuing to softly stroke my thigh under the blanket.

I smile softly at her before bringing my head slightly closer.

"You're pretty damn fine yourself, Pierce." I whisper, close enough for my lips to be slightly grazing her own every time I speak.

I watch her as she searches my eyes for a couple of seconds before feeling her fingertips stop and begin trailing up to my hip. She stops there for a second before she squeezes gently.

My whimper is muffled by soft lips gently brushing against my own, causing my stomach to do flips.

I feel her smile into the kiss as her hand trails up to my cheek, holding my head in position as she sucks on my bottom lip.

I moan quietly and bring my hands up to wrap around the wrist holding me in place as I feel her tongue come out to explore my mouth.

My tongue battles against her own for a few minutes before I wrap a leg around her waist, attempting to pull her closer. I moan at the feel of her body pressed against my own, freezing when I hear chuckles coming from the sofa opposite ours.

"Get it, Lopez." I hear Ari mutter quietly, causing Brittany to smile against my lips as she gently pulls away, pecking my lips one last time before softly burying her head in the crook of my neck and groaning out slightly.

I smile at how adorable she's being before gently stroking her hair. I feel her press a kiss to my neck before she's facing me again. I gently press my forehead against hers and smile widely as she pecks the tip of my nose.

She spends the next couple of minutes softly stroking my back, causing me to relax slightly and I cant stop the involuntary yawn as I feel sleep creeping up on me.

"You wanna sleep?" She whispers into my hair causing me to shudder.

I nod against her as she gently shuffles down until she's lying properly on the pillow. I sit up and watch her get comfortable before smiling and leaning down to press my lips against hers. When I pull back, she's smiling up at me before raising her eyebrows playfully when I yawn again, much bigger this time.

"How do you want me?" She asks smiling softly.

"Big spoon." I mumble quietly before laying with my back to her.

"Aww," she coos as she lays an arm around my stomach, where I immediately intertwine our fingers and pull them up to my mouth, pressing my lips softly against her fingers. "You're so cute." She whispers before laying a gentle kiss to my cheek and laying her head down.

"Goodnight, Britt." I mumble sleepily, still managing a smile at her response, though.

"Night, baby." She whispers, squeezing me gently.

_I fall asleep to the feel of her soft breaths against the back of my neck._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I might have lied when I said the chapters will be longer. I'm trying, but I'm getting distracted worryingly too easy. I suppose it's better than nothing though. So here's this, I really like the "Mcvera" friendship, I think it's cute and I've never really thought of Artie as the bad guy that everyone projects him as so I hope you enjoy the way I see him in this chapter/story. Thanks again for reviewing and to the confusion, I hope this chapter clears some stuff up for you! :-) **

_**Chapter**____**4.**_

My eyes flutter open at the sound of murmured chatter coming from close by.  
Rolling over, I bury my face in the pillow and reach over to be met with the soft cushion.  
My eyes snap open at the memory of last night and I feel a smile immediately etch its way onto my face.  
As I sit up, I notice the voices are coming from the kitchen. I recognize Ari's voice straight away and what seems to be Brittany as I hear Izzy on the phone in her room.  
I grin again at the thought of the blonde girl, only increasing when I hear the topic of conversation.  
"Did you actually watch the damn film? Even we couldn't hear it over Lopez moaning out her glory." I hear Ari tease, followed by a muffled slap and the sound of both girls laughing.

"Like you can say anything. I've been back a week and I haven't seen you without another certain Latina beauty hanging off your shoulder." I can almost hear the pout in her voice, making me 'aw' internally before frowning slightly. _I've been back a week._ I momentarily get sidetracked thinking about the siblings. I've seen Ari almost everyday for the past two years and I've barely heard her mention her family. I've always figured it was because she didn't have the best relationship with them, but seeing her interact with her sister doesn't exactly scream 'war'. The sound of my sister laughing from her room causes my attention to snap back to the siblings in the kitchen.

"Well we have school in a couple of hours, I'd suggest we bond over a jog what with the pancakes you've just annihilated and all." Ari says teasingly, earning another slap from the blonde before her voice turns serious for a moment.  
"You have to be careful, Britt. I know you like having your fun, but about last night, Santana is important to me, okay? And if you're playing right now you have to stop, you hear?" I frown slightly at Ari's words and sit up, intending on heading to the kitchen when Brittany's voice halts me.

"I'm not the same person I was, Ari. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't changed, you know that right?" Brittany says, sounding sad. Sensing the personal conversation, I turn around and head into my bathroom to get ready for school, curious about what their story is.

* * *

Half an hour later, I step out of my room and come face to face with Brittany.  
I smile shyly at her and look down at the floor, my heart almost beating out my chest when I feel her soft hands reach for my own and squeeze gently.  
She tugs on my hands, causing me to step closer making her body press against mine. She lets go of my hands before wrapping her own arms around my neck.  
My arms automatically rest around her waist and I sigh gently at the feeling of comfort I'm hit with.  
We stare at each other for a few moments before she leans in and brushes her lips against my own. I sigh out through my nose at the contact and squeeze her waist gently as she pulls away.

"Hey," I whisper, smirking at her slightly dazed look.

"Hey yourself," She whispers back, leaning her forehead against my own. My eyes flutter closed at the contact and I can't stop the smile taking over my face. I feel her fingers gently stroking the back of my neck as she pulls me closer to her.  
We stand contently in each others embrace for a couple of moments before we're interrupted.

"If you two are just about done," Ari starts sarcastically. "We have school, so if you'd kindly stop sucking my sisters face, Lopez, we might get there on time." She finishes, smiling teasingly at me before heading to my sisters room.

* * *

We decide to walk to school this morning. It's not a long walk, and the weathers nice.  
Also, it gives me reason to hold a certain blonde's hand. Definitely _not _complaining.  
We walk in silence for a couple of minutes, the only real sound coming from our respective siblings walking slightly in front of us. I smile at the sight of them enjoying each others company, as always.  
Our silence is interrupted as Brittany begins to speak.

"Can I ask you something?" She begins, slightly hesitant. "And you totally don't have to answer if it's personal or whatever. I'm just curious." I frown before squeezing her hand and nodding. I watch as she looks down before taking a deep breath and looking back up at me.  
"Well, I was just wondering if.. I mean, so you have an apartment..like, why don't you live with your parents?" She finishes. My face falls slightly as I nod my head slightly. She mutters something before shaking her head. "I'm sorry. Forget I asked, you don't have to answer. I shouldn't have-"

"It's fine, Britt." I interrupt her, smiling softly as she frowns at herself. I inhale deeply before answering her question.  
"About three years ago, my Abuela was diagnosed with cancer. I'd always looked up to her and looked to her for advice and guidance. She was the only person I could trust, so it sucked, ya know?" I smile sadly at the thought of her before shaking my head and frowning. "She was the first person I came out to. I figured since I trusted her and loved her so much, she should know who I am. I wanted her to know me. Apparently, it's not what she wanted. I remember her telling me I was going against God and that I should be punished." I will myself not to let the memory get to me as I look around us, noticing we're still only halfway to school. I continue on when I feel Brittany squeeze my hand comfortingly.  
"She died last year. I remember Izzy and I with our parents, sitting in her room watching her in what turned out to be her last hour. She was super weak, and she totally knew she was about to go because she called me over. I remember feeling completely ripped apart as she outed me to my parents then and there. The looks on their faces.. I almost hated her. I know I just cried, for a really long time. At first, I was devastated. I felt like she'd ruined me. I was about to run until I felt her grab my hand. The last thing she said to me definitely comforted me, though. She said she'll always love me and that she forgives me the way she knows I'll forgive her in the long run." I say, smiling at the thought of my Abuela. "And then she died." I finish with a shrug, reaching up to wipe at the stray tear.

I watch as Brittany frowns slightly, the confusion evident on her face.  
"Did you forgive her? Have you?" She questions with her eyebrows cutely furrowed. I smile at her before nodding.

"I forgave her. At the time, I totally thought she was trying to ruin me. She outed me to my parents and I knew straight away they weren't okay with it. They basically disowned me, they kicked me out onto the street. I was bitter for a while. Izzy had been with Ari for quite some time already, but she wasn't out to anyone in our family. I stayed with my friend Artie for a while, I've known him since we were kids and he's super cool. The whole time I was there, I held a massive amount of distaste for my Abuela until one day. Apparently, she'd thought it all out and already figured my parents would be dicks. She left me a massive amount of money in her will. I obviously wasn't allowed hands on it until I turned 18, but as soon as I could, I bought the apartment and that's that." I finish with a shrug as the school comes into view.

Brittany tugs on my hand, halting me.  
I watch her as she looks like she's about to speak before shaking her head and stepping forward.  
My heart flutters when her lips capture my own and my hands automatically wrap around her neck, pulling her into me.  
We kiss for a couple of moments before she pulls away and looks down slightly.  
"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Santana." She says sadly, causing me to smile.

"It's okay. It worked out fine in the end. She came out to my parents for me and I found out their reaction sooner rather than later, I'm good." I tell her, squeezing her hand gently.

We all head into school before going our separate ways.  
The day drags on until lunch where I meet the trio out on the field.  
I immediately spot Brittany looking at me and smile as she makes room for me on the bench.  
When I sit down, I peck her lips and put my bag down, smiling when I feel her one arm rest behind me.  
Ari nods at me before smiling and looking back at my sister who seems to be in the middle of a very intense story about some 'buck toothed slut nappy' in her gym class. I listen for a while before tuning out the second I feel hot lips press against my cheek.

I turn toward Brittany and lift my legs up onto the bench, folding them beneath me before reaching up to wrap my arms around her neck.  
I lean in to peck her on the lips a few times before stretching up and pecking her nose, causing her to giggle and kiss me for a few seconds before we're interrupted by someone clearing their throat.  
I look up and smile instantly at the cute little guy in the wheelchair.

"Artie!" I squeal quietly, earning a chuckle from the blonde and Artie.

I immediately stand from the bench and hop into his lap, causing him to let out a puff of air and laugh as I wrap my arms around him and peck his cheek sloppily.

"Easy, girl. My breaks aren't on, we're about to roll the hell away if you continue bouncing on my lap." He says jokingly, causing me to laugh loudly.

"You _so_ fucking wish I was bouncing in your lap, Abrams." I tease back before slapping his arm and ruffling his hair gently. He sighs, feigning hurt causing me to laugh out loud again.

"Should I be concerned?" I snap my head toward the soft voice, smiling as I see the playful look in the blondes eye.  
I shake my head at her before standing up off the boy.

"No, baby. Look," I reach for her hand, pulling her up. I peck her lips before turning to the boy in the wheelchair.  
"Artie, this is Brittany." I say before turning back to the blonde. "Britt, this is my best friend, Artie."

"Nice to meet you, girly." Artie says, offering his fist to Brittany.  
Brittany immediately bumps his fast, earning an approving nod from the boy.  
"I like this one, Tana. You should totally bring her to Mike's pool party this weekend. You'll come right?" He says, smiling up at the blonde who turns to look at me with raised eyebrows. I smile gently at her before squeezing her hand.  
She nods at Artie before answering, "Sure, I'll go."  
"Awesome." Artie nods approvingly again before winking at me.

When the blonde sits back down and begins speaking to her sister, I turn to Artie. He wiggles his eyebrows teasingly before placing both his hands on his chest, as if he was cupping tits. I raise my eyebrow at him causing him to shake his head before leaning in.

"You get to see blondie half naked. You are _so_ welcome, Chica." He says teasingly.  
I don't reply as my head is automatically filled with various images and thoughts.

_Brittany in a bikini.._  
_Brittany wet in a bikini.._  
_Brittany kissing her, wet, in a bikini.._

_Ay Dios Mio._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So if the rumours are true, I'm so happy for Heather. If Brittana aren't getting their happy ending then at least our girls are. :-) **

**M206: I noticed your review regarding Santana having her own apartment was before the chapter I mentioned it. But incase you missed it or whatever, it's acknowledged previously. Also, I think dreadlocks suit a lot of people, black or not :P i know a lot of people with dreadlocks that look great. Thanks for reviewing! :-)**

**I'd like to also point out that I have intentionally changed the narrative POV. I figured the previous one was just too hard for me to grasp. Hope you enjoy! ****Please continue to review and let me know what you think. :-)**

_**Chapter 5**_

Finally finished this week of school, You decide to relax in your room for a couple of hours. Unsurprisingly, Brittany also happens to be relaxing with you.

The past week has been amazing with her and despite the fact you barely know each other, shes such an easy person to be around and you cant help but feel comfortable around her.

"Oh." Brittany sighs out gently, causing you to look at her and smile. During the past week, its been noticeable that Britt gets lost in her head quite a lot and its all kinds of adorable.

"What?" You ask softly, stroking her hair.

"Artie's in a wheelchair.." She whispers quietly with her eyebrows furrowed, causing you to look down to where her head is resting on your stomach.

"What does he do at a pool party?" She asks curiously.

You smile down at her before chuckling. Its not a bad point to make, you think.

"He usually just chills with us in the jacuzzi. If we feel like going to the pool, Ari usually stays with him."

Brittany lifts her head to look at you.

"Ari still can't swim?" She asks worriedly.

You nod at her before sitting up slightly.

"She can swim. She just doesn't like the water." You say with a shrug, before continuing.

"She thinks Artie is cool anyway. She likes him, they're pretty close."

You notice her about to respond before shes interrupted by your apartment door opening and slamming closed.

You look at her confusedly as you both sit up completely, listening to the voices outside your door.

"Why are you walking away from me? You want to act like your definition of _mature_, then talk to me like you're fucking mature, Isabella!" You and Brittany share a worried look at the anger in Ari's voice.

You want to go out and interrupt them but you stop short when you realise it must be serious. They never argue.

"Speak of the devil." Brittany mutters nervously, causing you to shush her playfully. She grabs your hand and absentmindedly plays with your fingers whilst focusing on the door as if she can see the girls outside.

"I don't have to do shit!" You hear Izzy shout back, followed by the sound of a cabinet door clashing.

"Why are you being so immature right now? You don't have to do shit but you at least owe me an explanation as to why you cant even look at me.." Ari trails off as you and Brittany slowly creep toward the door, wedging it open slightly and taking in the sight in front of you.

Ari has both hands leaning on your kitchen counter, facing your sister on the other side, with eyebrows furrowed, who is leaning back against the fridge with a glass in her hand, lips resting against it and swaying as she looks down at the floor.

"What the hell.." You hear Brittany mutter from behind you.

"Isabella." Ari says demandingly, gaining no response from your still ditzy looking sister.

Ari throws her hands up in resignation as she looks up at the ceiling, shaking her head disbelievingly before slamming her hands back down on the counter, causing Izzy to snap her attention to her, looking dazed.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" She yells rhetorically at your sister, causing you to jump slightly.

You feel Brittany wrap her arm gently around your waist before kissing the back of your head and moving toward her sister.

"Ari?" She asks softly.

You follow her over when Ari spots you.

Only now taking in the state of your sister, you feel a bit sick in your stomach. Her face is a ghostly pale colour and her eyes are extremely unfocused. Stepping up to her, you cup her face to gain her attention.

"Have you taken something?" You snap angrily, before realising you're practically talking to a bookshelf right now, and dropping your hand.

You turn back to Ari who looks furious before raising an eyebrow at her.

She shrugs and shakes her head, letting you know she has nothing to do with it.

You clench your jaw, turning to your sister, you lightly slap her face a couple of times. Once her eyes snap open, you watch amusedly as she looks above you and searches the ceiling.

"Hey, honey? I'm down here." You say mockingly, snapping your fingers in her face. Once she tries looking at you, you scoff agitatedly.

"You're pathetic, Izzy."

You know Ari is truly pissed off when she doesn't even reprimand you for calling her _princess_ pathetic.

Brittany looks between you both for a moment before coming forward and resting her arm around Izzy.

"I'll take her for a drive. We'll be back in a couple of hours and when we do," she says, looking pointedly between you and her sister. "You both better be calm."

She pats Ari's shoulder and kisses you softly before dragging your mess of a sister out of your apartment.

When the door closes, you stand still for a couple of moments before turning to a very agitated looking Ari.

Stepping closer, you notice how upset she looks and immediately understand why.

You know from Izzy that when Ari was 15, she was approached by a young man, named Feo, who turned out to be her biological brother. He was a big factor in her life and the only connection she had to her family, until one night he went to a party and overdosed.

Since then, Ari became touchy when the topic of drink or drugs came up.

You also know due to her previously voiced concerns that she thinks her girlfriend is crushing on her sister. So now that they've just walked out the door together, she must be feeling all kinds of shitty.

You step closer to her and gently wrap your arms around her neck.

You don't worry about how close or touchy you get with Ari. Your relationship with her is strictly platonic as you look at her as a mix between a sister and a best friend.

Your best friend view of her allows you to be as close and touchy as possible until your sister view of her grosses you out before anything can happen.

As she refuses to meet your gaze, you pull her toward you where she buries her face in your neck for a couple of minutes before pulling away.

You smile sadly at her before tugging her hand gently.

"Come to bed, get some sleep." You whisper gently, gaining a nod in response.

Ari flops on the bed and buries her face in your pillow. You smirk slightly while you watch her.

Shes dressed in black skinny jeans and a black band shirt cut at the sleeves and neck to look like a tank top, with her dreadlocks tied back. She'd look like a complete badass if you look past the fact she resembles a kicked puppy right now.

"You want me to lay with you?" You ask gently, pulling your curtains closed.

She rolls onto her back and pats the space beside her.

"Hold me in your bosom." She mumbles seriously, causing you to chuckle before laying down and opening your arms.

She lays her head on your chest and hums out contently.

"Comfortable?" You ask with a smirk, noticing her relax completely into you.

"Yeah," she mumbles sleepily. "Your tits are great."

You laugh at her before slapping her shoulder playfully.

"Don't let my sister hear that." You say teasingly, earning a groan.

"Don't let _my_ sister hear that." She mumbles back, causing you to blush.

You lay with her until you both fall asleep.

* * *

Your eyes flutter open at the creaking of your bedroom door. You attempt to face the intruder as much as you can whilst being weighed down by a sound sleeping Ari.

In the dim light coming from your living room, you make out your sister standing at the door, smiling sadly at the sight of her sleeping girlfriend.

"Do you want me to wake her?" You whisper softly, sliding out from underneath her.

Izzy shakes her head and you follow her into the hallway. She apologises for earlier and tells you she'll talk after she has a shower.

You step into the living room and smirk at the sight of Brittany stretched across your couch watching TV.

You crawl up her body and hover over her as she smirks at you before she leans up and meets your lips in a soft kiss.

You lean further down on her and moan out as you feel her legs wrap around your waist.

When you feel her tongue play with your own, your hand automatically comes up to massage her breast. Her hips buck into you and you moan her name as you feel the stickiness start to form between your legs.

"Mm, Britt.." You moan when her hand comes down to cup you. You involuntarily begin to rock as your breath becomes shorter at the friction.

Brittany begins to rub you faster and you hear yourself let out a strangled moan as something snaps inside of you.

Exhausted, you collapse on top of the blonde before burying your face into her chest and groaning embarrassingly.

"That was kinda hot." You hear her mumble into your hair.

You look up at her and see the playful glint in her eye as she leans forward to softly brush her lips against your own.

"Gross." You let out a small squeak and slightly fall off Brittany as you turn to face a scowling Ari.

She looks so grumpy and sleepy you almost want to aw at her, but she's glaring at you and you decide against it. She plonks herself down on the smaller couch before facing you when she realises you're still staring.

"Why are you staring at me like I'm the one that just had sex on the couch? You totally just got off to my sister feeling you up, you dirty animal." She teases causing you to blush furiously, feeling slightly ashamed.

"Ari!" Brittany snaps, causing her sister to pay attention. "Don't be an ass."

You smile as Ari pouts slightly before standing up and heading towards you.

She stops in front of you as she raises her eyebrows playfully whilst reaching her hand out to you.

You look at Brittany curiously, gaining a little smirk in response as she looks back at her sister.

Sighing, you place your hand in Ari's where she immediately pulls you up and into a typical Ari bear hug.

You laugh softly, relaxing into her arms and wrapping your own around her waist as she squeezes you tightly.

"Apologise, Ari." Brittany says softly.

Without detaching yourself from her, you lift your head from her chest to look up at her expectantly.

When she notices you staring, she sighs out before leaning down and pecking your nose cutely.

"I'm sorry, Mamacita." She says softly, causing you to grin up at her before pecking her cheek and settling back next to Brittany.

Before anything else can be said, the sound of footsteps can be heard coming down the hall. You notice from the corner of your eye as Ari's demeanour automatically changes as she lays back down on the couch, just as your sister steps into the room.

"Hey," you greet her, noticing the saddened look on her face as she looks at a seemingly uninterested Ari. "You feeling better?" You ask gently.

She nods at you before smiling. Before she can reply, Brittany cuts her off as she stands up off the couch before turning to you and pulling you up.

You frown confusedly before noticing your respective siblings having a silent conversation.

You and Brittany quietly walk back to your room where you collapse onto the bed as she shuts the door behind her.

"They'll be okay, right?" You question softly as she pulls off her jeans and joins you on the bed.

"Of course. They're perfect." She says, lifting the blanket over you both.

You wrap your arms around her and snuggle into her tightly.

"You're perfect." You mumble sleepily, earning a soft chuckle as she brushes some of your hair from your face.

"Well aren't you adorable.." She coos, causing you to blush slightly.

"Are you flirting with me, Pierce?" You ask playfully, squeezing her gently.

"Maybe. Why? Do you have a girlfriend?" She teases you and you can't help but smile through your sleepiness at the banter.

"No. We should totally talk sometime." You tease back, grinning when you feel more than hear her chuckle.

"Maybe we should. But I don't know, I like a girl with stamina." She says playfully, causing your head to snap up and your jaw to drop open disbelievingly.

You stare at her for a couple of seconds until she starts laughing, causing you to blush and hit her shoulder playfully before burying your face in the crook of her neck.

"Shut up." You mumble into her skin.

"Rude," She mutters, softly stroking your back.

"Way to be polite to a lady, killer." She says and you can practically hear the smirk in her voice.

"I have plenty of ladies lining up at my door, i'll have you know." You grumble back with a sigh.

"Yeah?" She questions, before continuing. "Maybe I could take one. If I go on the pull I might get me a hot baby mama."

You scowl into her neck before holding yourself up on one arm and squinting at her.

"I'm the hottest baby mama up in this joint," you tell her as she looks amused at your words.

"Is that so?" She asks, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah." You say with finality, reclaiming your place in the crook of her neck.

You lay in silence for a couple of moments before she speaks up again.

"We're totally getting pregnant."

You both burst into laughter before shutting off the light and embracing comfortably under the covers.

"Goodnight, Britt." You mumble, softly pecking her lips.

"Night, baby."

**A/N2: For the record, I finished this chapter last night and didn't hear about Hemo's news until this morning. So the pregnant reference, although creepy as hell, is totally just a coincidence. Again thanks for reading and please review. :-)**


End file.
